guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Twisting Jaws
Can we say anti 55 monk skill? --Ckal Ktak 11:54, 11 September 2007 (CDT) :Can you say anti-anything skill x_x --Macros 12:00, 11 September 2007 (CDT) ::GWEN hates 55's :( Tomoko 12:48, 11 September 2007 (CDT) :::GW:EN hates prot. --84.24.206.123 13:04, 11 September 2007 (CDT) ::::Son of a- he BIT me! --64.203.204.21 23:09, 11 September 2007 (CDT) :::::"Can't Touch This!" Chu 00:36, 4 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::Except monsters have huge energy stores and regen, so they will just pound you with it 5 times to get through it since it fails (and therefore instantly recharges) --Gimmethegepgun 01:02, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::I usually get a warrior shove him in the mob and put spotless soul and judge's intervention on him. Flechette 01:06, 4 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Why bother? Just send a warrior with tons of HP to get aggro and toss a handful of flaming rocks on them. Chu 19:09, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Gogo bow-wielding warriors with 3 energy regeneration?-- (Talk) ( ) 19:11, 4 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::Nonono! W/Mo can does this way better! 19:14, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::/agree. good point-- (Talk) ( ) 19:16, 4 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::No, not hamstorm them you infants! You bring Ele's for that! Chu 19:17, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::Single most annoying skills in the world of guildwars. If a sin had this skill, it would cost 25 energy, 30 sec recharge, and nerfed to oblivion. Then it would be made a spell so rangers wouldnt use it :d.--Relyk 03:27, 17 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::If it's touch range, Expertise would still affect it... gogo Touch Jaw Rangers? --Kale Ironfist 03:32, 17 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Ugh. As if touch rangers aren't annoying enough already. --Macros 03:34, 17 October 2007 (UTC) :Reset Indent because I want to and I am better than you - This skill is fracking annoying. I'm there in Ursan form with around 700ish life and it gets reduced to 200 in a second. THAT is what you call real spiking --Blue.rellik 03:35, 17 October 2007 (UTC) ::Technically, you're getting owned by bloodspike. That says a lot as to how OP this monster skill is. --Kale Ironfist 03:38, 17 October 2007 (UTC) Should we add a note about Restore Condition being useful for dealing with this? At 15 Prot it heals for 70 HP per condition, and two conditions removed covers for all that health lost. Alternatively, Draw + Mending Touch also works quite well, and Mending Touch has the added benefit of targeting yourself, which RC can't, obviously. Light Cleric 22:16, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :does the deep wound also last for 10 seconds? cause the wording is a bit iffy. Creature steals 120 health from target touched foe. That foe suffers from a Deep Wound and Bleeding for 10 seconds makes more sense. remove the 'begins' Anet! Metalmiser 10:18, 23 October 2007 (UTC) ::It's just like Twisting Fangs, both are the same duration as no other numbers are challenging one of the conditions duration, so in most cases if there's only one set of numbers to more than 2 effects, it's likely the set of numbers affect all of the effects. Flechette 10:57, 23 October 2007 (UTC) So basically this skill says, if target foe has less than 219 health, he dies instantly, if not, he's fucked anyway-- The Gates Assassin 06:40, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :DW can not kill an opponent...it also only does 20% of your max health OR 100, whichever is lower. So, if you had 120 Health you'd die instantly. But, if you had 121 Health and at least +3 regen on you, then you would still be alive. (T/ ) 07:04, 31 December 2007 (UTC) ::The moral of the story is: bring Mending to fight dinosaurs. 07:05, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :::Wammos do surprisingly well against dinosaurs, sadly :( (T/ ) 07:06, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Don't you just LOVE Anet's philosophy on skills? Instead of trying to balance stuff out by careful OP/UP testing, they basically make it a massive "overpowered as all fuck"-fest everywhere. Instead of encouraging players to use skills they already have well and having monsters do the same, they give players amazingly overpowered PvE only skills and also give the monsters incredibly overpowered skills such as this one. Can only IMAGINE what was going on in Izzy's mind when he made this one: "Hmm... instead of giving these guys good combos of skills.... I've got it! Let's make it so they do 200 damage per REGULAR attack on 60 armor characters, nearly 300 with one of their skills, oh and yeah... let's give them an instant casting virtually unpreventable skill that does a shitload of unreducable damage, a deep wound, AND bleeding to cover it all up! Say goodbye, anyone who is unfortunate enough to be the tank OR is feebly attempting to hench! --Gimmethegepgun 01:07, 29 January 2008 (UTC) :I think this skill calls for a nerf template! --Shadowcrest 01:11, 29 January 2008 (UTC) ::Severely. While you're at it though, make sure to toss it onto Ursan as well --Gimmethegepgun 01:30, 29 January 2008 (UTC) spread ur henchs. or be ready to die :P GW 1RV "It is however used by raptor bosses. " Redundancy. I vote remove the note. A dinosaur Boss is a Dinosaur. durr... --- -- (s)talkpage 08:54, 11 March 2008 (UTC) :It doesn't need the note, but I can see someone making the mistake of thinking Raptor is an adjective instead of a noun, which would then make Raptor-bosses using it an exception. Ezekiel [Talk] 09:55, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Oh yes "Fixed a bug with the monster skill Twisting Jaws that allowed monsters to instantly cast it." Now it's less of a threat (1 sec cast)! But still immensly gay. --- -- (s)talkpage 01:13, 11 July 2008 (UTC) ::Must agree there. PossessedLinebeck 01:20, 11 July 2008 (UTC) :::woo hoo...now you can see them cast what is going to rape you.-- 05:01, 11 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Couldnt they have done this BEFORE i vanquished sparkfly swamp and other asuraville places. Luminarus 13:15, 11 July 2008 (UTC) :::::Mmmm, now my group will get spiked down by 5 of these in 3 seconds instead of 1--Relyk 23:53, 29 July 2008 (UTC) The nazi skill lol Twisting Jews ;)-- 15:57, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Needs nerfs big time There's nothing I look forward to more than starting out to Finding the Bloodstone with a party wide 40-60% DP because of this fucking piss skill. Everywhere this skill is, there is auto hard-mode. Partywipes to 3 Ceratadons. Raptor adds. Many of them. Oh the angorodons..... I'll be scarred for the rest of my life, I truly TRULY UTTERLY despise the asuras and their whole fucking jungle..... and yes, this was with H/H which fail in general. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Taki Fujiko ( ) 21:49, 20 September 2009. : Yes, the dinosaurs can be annoying past all reason. My personal pet peeve is getting to Oola's because, besides the potential for DP, it just takes so long. As for Finding the Bloodstone, there's a cheap trick you can use for any of the dungeons that are near to a mission access point: enter the mission (even if you are heading for the dungeon) and immediately resign. When you respawn, you'll be close to the access point with zero DP all around. You can then enter either the mish or the dungeon. : I hope the following is also helpful: when I find myself suffering 40%+ DP repeatedly, I figure that I'm doing something wrong. And I'm not too proud to ask for help (as I've done so here and with guildies). — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 08:16, September 21, 2009 (UTC)